


Face It Together

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is nervous about revealing the "Project X" and Dan makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face It Together

Phil was nervous. It was only friday morning but they were going to reveal the Project X tonight and he was worried about people’s reactions. He walked to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw his boyfriend Dan there making breakfast.

"Good morning", Dan said as Phil entered the room.

"Morning", Phil answered and kissed Dan’s cheek.

"Would you like some toast?" Dan asked. "I could make some for you too."

"No thanks", Phil answered while walking to the fridge. "I think I’m just going to get some juice."

"Just juice?" Dan asked and furrowed his brow. "Normally you eat a big breakfast."

"I’m just not hungry right now okay?" Phil said and poured the glass for himself, avoiding Dan’s glance.

"Phil, is there something wrong?" Dan asked and walked to his boyfriend, turning Phil to look at him.

Phil let Dan turn him and looked Dan in the eyes. He saw that Dan was looking concerned and he didn’t like it that he was making Dan worried so he thought he might as well tell the truth.

"I’m just a bit worried about revealing the Project X to our fans tonight." Phil said looking to the floor. " I went to Tumblr last night and saw how hyped up all of them were and what if they are waiting something better and will be disappointed when they find out that the Project is actually a gaming channel?"

"Hey…" Dan said while lifting Phil’s chin so the older was looking him in the eyes. "Don’t worry about it. I’m sure most of them will like it. And sure, there might be some who won’t but they don’t matter. What matters is that we like it and we have planned this for so long. And you liked filming that didn’t you?"

Phil nodded. “Yeah, I really did and I think it turned out well.” He mumbled.

Dan smiled and hugged his boyfriend. “I think it turned out well too.”

After a while he pulled back and turned back to making breakfast. “Now go to the lounge and put the dvd ready, we are going to have a Friends marathon so you have something else to think about. I’ll be there in a minute, I’ll just make us some breakfast first.”

Phil smiled to Dan as he already felt better about the whole thing. “Thank you Dan.” He said pecking him on the lips and went to put the DVD on.

"Don’t worry about it" Dan said. "And would you pick our duvet and bring it to the lounge too?" He yelled after his boyfriend.

"Okay!" Phil answered as he went through the DVDs to find the right disc.

By the time Dan was ready with the breakfast Phil was already sitting on a couch under their duvet smiling and making room for Dan. Dan put the tray on the side while he sat next to Phil and put the duvet over his legs. He felt Phil leaning on him and lifted the tray to their lap while Phil pressed play and the familiar show started playing from the TV.

They both sat there in silence and ate their breakfast and watched the TV. Forgetting all other worries and just enjoying each others presence. And in that moment Phil thought that it doesn’t matter what kind of criticism or comments their new announcement would get. He had Dan and whatever feedback they would get they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I ever wrote! Here it all begun. :D This hasn't been beta-ed so there might be some mistakes since English isn't my first language! Sorry about that! :)


End file.
